


Five Things Connor and Abby Picked Up On The Way Home

by Tygermama



Series: Tygermama's Five Times Fics [3]
Category: Happy Days, MASH, Primeval, Star Trek Reboot, The Magnificent Seven, The Sharpe series, due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Connor and Abby found Helen's anomaly detector, they had a very long trip home.  They made some friends along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Connor and Abby Picked Up On The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Primeval fic. I was thinking about how much gear Connor and Abby had with them and figured they'd need some more stuff to make the trip home easier.

Five Things Connor and Abby Picked Up On the Way Home

1 – one pearl-handled derringer, with six spare bullets _(also two bedrolls, four pairs of socks, two canteens, a hunting knife, a deck of cards, 20 feet of twine and three fishhooks, and an autographed copy of the dime store novel "The Magnificent Seven", but the derringer is the coolest thing they came home with. Abby never goes on a creature hunt without it anymore. She says it's good luck.)_

2 – one bottle of homemade gin _(and a medical kit, marked M*A*S*H 4077, but the gin has been more useful for disinfecting wounds, getting wet fuel to burn and helping them forget how scared and lonely they are.)_

3 – one box of Trojan condoms, extra-large size _ (The two pairs of red, long underwear saw more use, and someday Connor Temple is going to kick Ray Kowalski in the head, but he figures he needs to do some stretches first. He did keep the condoms in his sock drawer, living in hope, until he figured they expired and threw them out.) _

4 – one shako badge from the Prince Consort's Own 95th Rifles _ (Abby keeps it next to her pictures of Stephen and Cutter. She's kinda glad that Sharpe and Harper never met the other two alpha males though. There would have been such a fight.) _

5 – one travel set for three dimensional chess _ (and a t-shirt reading "Star Fleet Engineering Dept. GO DINOS!" It has a picture of a cartoon stegosaurus on it. Gaila said Scotty wouldn't mind loosing it.) _

**BONUS** – one napkin from Al's Diner, Milwaukee, Wisconsin _ (They told everyone about the cool guy in the leather jacket who fixed Helen's anomaly detector with one tap. They never told anyone about their first date in the diner. Or why they went to Wisconsin on their honeymoon.) _

**Epilogue** – Lester bitched for a week after Connor and Abby made it home.

Suddenly he had a Mountie, an ex-Chicago cop, a retired doctor and a mechanic running around the ARC getting into everything. Danny, after Becker and Sarah found him, got into a fight with the cop. The doctor whispered something into Sarah's ear that made her blush every time she looked at him. Becker and the Mountie had a very involved conversation about proper survival gear and the mechanic dated his way through every single woman in the building with terrifying speed, especially for a septuagenarian.

Explaining it all to the minister was a nightmare.


End file.
